A Strange Trip to Voltera
by mimameemah
Summary: This story takes place in New Moon, after Edward has left. Bella is out in the woods when the Volturi find her. She is taken back to Voltera where she is changed into a vampire and becomes the royal daughter of Aro; she is next in line for the throne if anything were to happen to him. Alec falls in love with Isabella and they soon become a couple. Bella is the most powerful vampire
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Unwanted **

**Bella's POV **

I couldn't force myself to get up again, although I still had to continue on. I crawled along the ground, scraping my palms and legs on sticks and stones and covering myself in dirt and leaves. The sun had gone down and it was getting darker by the second. I looked around realizing for the first time how dangerous it was for me to be out in the woods in the middle of the night. No one knew where I was, in fact I had no idea where I was. I blamed did you leave me? How could you do that, after everything you did, everything you said? My heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest, stabbed then cut up into a thousand tiny pieces then burned and turned to ash. I wanted to scream or at the very least cry, but I couldn't do it; the best I could do was lay on the ground and stare up at the sky.

I must have drifted off at some point because when I next looked up at the sky there was a full moon right above the trees. How long had it been? It was late afternoon when HE led me to the start of the pathway that lead into the woods. It was now early morning. Was anyone looking for me? Or had everyone left, just as he had? I was shivering and my hands had turned blue, but I couldn't feel the cold; I couldn't feel anything other than the pain in my chest and the throbbing in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about him, the way his hands felt wrapped around mine, how his eyes would sparkle whenever he saw me, how his lips felt pressed against mine. I broke down, tears running down my cheeks and into the dirt; a sob built up in my chest, needing to escape. I didn't fight it, just screamed until the tightness in my chest lessened.

I was too busy screaming and crying that I didn't notice you, at first. There were four of you although I didn't realize that until later. Someone placed their stone cold hand on my shoulder but I could tell it wasn't one of the Cullens. I should have been scared but at that moment all I wanted was some comfort, and when you wrapped your arm around me and lifted me off the ground I found that comport.

I felt you running, flying through the forest, I felt you swimming across the ocean although the water never touched me. Not once during the couple of hours that it took to get to Italy, did I sleep. By the time we reached the boundaries of Voltera I regretted my decision, I felt exhausted, like I hadn't slept in weeks. You must have noticed because that was when you told me to sleep; you were a stranger to me then and so I naturally wanted to ignore you but after a couple seconds I think I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Mission**

** Alec's POV **

Aro's orders were to go to Forks, Washington; that was where the Cullen Clan lived with their pet human. The human knew too much about us and was therefore a threat that needed to be diminished. We we're to bring the human girl back with us so Aro, Caius and Marcus could decide what to do with her. The Human Lover Edward was to be killed and so was anyone else who stood in our way. Demitri, Felix, Jane and I were chosen to go on this trip, we were to get there by early morning in the hope that the human would be sleeping. We found their scents, leading out of town. We realized that they must have known we were coming, and that they decided to run. We were leaving when I found a human scent out in the middle of the woods; it was laced with the Human Lovers scent. The others stayed back while I went to get her; I could cut off her senses if she tried to run. I couldn't understand what she was still doing here if the Cullen clan had left. As I got closer I could smell the salty scent of tears. She started screaming at the sky, tears running down her cheeks. I placed my hand on her shoulder ready to take away her senses so we could take her back to Voltera. There was no sensation telling me that it had worked; I was just about to panic when I felt a calmness overcome me. It was the girl; she was absolutely beautiful even in her heartbroken state, she seemed to be glowing, calling out to me. I needed to protect her, love her, I needed to help her. Crap, I had found my mate, my other half. I had fallen in love with a human; I had fallen head over heals for Bella Swan.

I took her in my arms, being careful not to hurt her. Jane gave me a strange look as I caught up with her, Felix and Demetri. We ran at top speed through forests and when it was time to cross oceans I made sure to keep Bella out of the cold water. When we reached the boundaries of Voltera I told Bella to sleep, she looked absolutely exhausted and it would probably be best if she were asleep when we got back so that I could explain to Aro without her hearing and becoming overwhelmed.

The others got back before me, but I found Demetri holding open the doors for me. I walked at human speed to the throne room where I found Aro, Marcus and Caius as well as a few other guard members. Aro came forwards and without me even realizing I growled and pulled Bella closer to me. I heard her mumble in her sleep. Aro clapped his hands together and a smile spread across his face. This time when he stepped forwards I didn't try to stop him. He held out his hand and being careful to not drop Bella I placed mine in his. It only took two seconds before he pulled his hand away.

"So my son has finally found his mate." He looked towards where Demetri was and without even being told Demetri gathered everyone and they left the throne room. Aro started telling me about how we would need to change her, he asked if I wanted to be the one to do it, he wanted to know what she thought about it. I had to admit that I hadn't talked to her about any of this. We would have to wait until she woke before anything could go ahead.


End file.
